Tobirama Senju
|-|Tobirama= |-|Edo Tobirama= Summary Tobirama Senju was the Second Hokage of Konohagakure and one of the most powerful shinobi in history that was hailed as the fastest of his time. He was famed for developing several powerful and even forbidden techniques, such as the Shadow Clone Technique, the Flying Thunder God Technique, and Edo Tensei. During his time he worked to achieve political stability and implement the institutions that made the village work, to ensure Konoha's prosperity after the death of his brother, the first Hokage and founder of Konoha. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Tobirama Senju, Second Hokage Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja, Hokage Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Genius Intelligence, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant and Swordsman, Acrobatics, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication (Can create shadow clones), Necromancy (Can resurrect and control the dead), Summoning and Explosion Manipulation with Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags, Teleportation (Can teleport with Hiraishin similarly to Minato), Soul Manipulation (Can send out his soul to a target's body with a Kinjutsu similar to the Spirit Transformation Technique), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense chakra signals countries away and can detect individual members of clans by their chakra type), Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu), Forcefield Creation (can create a barrier with the other Hokage), Non-Physical Interaction (via barrier) |-|Edo Tensei= All previous abilities when alive, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Disease Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Orochimaru struggled to control him and was visibly nervous after he raised a finger. His power was described by Minato Namikaze as incredible. Fought against and killed Izuna Uchiha, who should be comparable to Taka Sasuke Uchiha. Easily cut through multiple Shinju branches with Water Release: Water Severing Wave. After being revived Madara considered one of the primary reasons for his advantage against Tobirama and his brother to be that their Edo bodies are restricted from their full power) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic with Relativistic reactions (He was said to be one of the fastest ninjas in the world in his day and reacted to an attack from Sage Mode Madara. He was able to put several explosive strips on Juubito while he was being attacked) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ (Stronger than Orochimaru) Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Regeneration and immortality make him hard to kill as an Edo) Stamina: Very high, Edo Tensei grants him Unlimited Chakra. Range: Hundreds of kilometres with sensing, several hundred meters with ninjutsu, Standard Equipment: Standard ninja tools, a sword. Intelligence: Genius. Tobirama was incredibly intelligent, having created multiple institutions to make Konoha work efficiently, which proved to be so effective that they became adopted by other villages. Also, he was incredibly good at developing new techniques, having created numerous techniques, such as the Flying Thunder God Technique and the infamous Edo Tensei. In combat, Tobirama was very calculating, as he usually analyzed the techniques of his enemies to break down their mechanics and weaknesses to capitalize on them. He would often rely on pragmatic tactics such as using Edo Tensei bodies to suicide bomb a battlefield, or launch surprise attacks on an opponent that thinks he has won. In addition, as one of the most powerful shinobi in history that was reputed as the finest shinobi of his time alongside his brother, Tobirama was a master at shinobi combat, having battled and killed numerous powerful Uchiha members in his life including Madara's younger brother and equal, Izuna Uchiha, one of the Uchiha leaders at the time who possessed the powerful Mangekyo Sharingan. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Water Release: It allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or if sufficiently skilled create their own by converting their chakra into water. It's considered one of the most versatile of the five chakra natures, as the techniques can not only change shape but the state as well. *'Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique:' A technique that shapes massive amounts of water into the form of a giant, mighty dragon, which strikes the target with great force. *'Water Release: Water Wall:' A defensive technique that creates a wall of water around the user. The water is raised from below and blown out in the form of a circle around the user, to block incoming attacks or be used offensively to strike a target with the rising water wall. *'Water Release: Water Severing Wave:' A technique that lets the user fire a high-pressure stream of water out of their mouth. This technique is powerful enough to cut through solid objects, such as the roots of the Shinju. *'Heavenly Weeping:' A technique that lets the user fire water needles out of their mouth, it is usually used to target vital points. Summoning Technique: The Summoning Technique is a space-time ninjutsu that can summon weapons, familiars, tools, and other targets across vast distances by using blood as a sacrifice. *'Edo Tensei (Impure World Reincarnation):' A forbidden technique created by Tobirama. It allows the user to revive the dead. To perform this technique, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to revive. The soul of the intended revived must also reside in the pure world, and a living sacrifice is also required for the soul of the resurrected to use as a vessel. After the individual has been summoned and awakened, the summoner can bind the individual to their will by using a special talisman, which is attached to the end of a kunai and implanted in the brain. Various talismans can be used to enact different degrees of control. *'Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags:' A supplementary technique, created by Tobirama to take advantage of Edo Tensei's infinitely regenerating bodies. By using their own bodies as mediums, the Edo Tensei's creates several special explosive tags which attach themselves to a target. When detonated, additional explosive tags are summoned that in turn create more as they too explode. This process is continuously repeated, leading to a chain reaction of consecutive explosions. Tobirama was said to use this technique in conjunction with Edo Tensei whenever he needed to "clear the map." A live individual can also employ the method though the user will die in the process. Shadow Clone Technique: Another technique that Tobirama created. It allows the user to create clones of himself that can fight independently and even perform their own techniques. However, the clones can be dispersed instantly if struck with a sufficiently powerful blow. Flying Thunder God Technique: A space-time teleportation technique created by Tobirama. It’s a technique that allows for almost instantaneous teleportation to any destination that is marked with a special seal. Once activated, the user enters a dimensional void that instantaneously transports themselves to the location of the seal. This formula can be applied in advance to weapons such as special kunai, and the mark can also be used to a touched area, such as an opponent (the seal never disappears from an object) or some other surrounding feature. This technique can also be used to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object determines the amount of chakra required. *'Flying Thunder God Slash:' A technique that combines the Flying Thunder God technique with kenjutsu (sword techniques). While wielding a sword or kunai, Tobirama instantaneously teleports to a destination with the Flying Thunder God Technique to deal a quick devastating slash to a target. *'Instantaneous Swapping Flying Thunder God:' A technique that requires two users of the Flying Thunder God Technique. After both users mark each other with their respective seals, they will gain the ability to switch their positions at any point in time during a battle. It's often used to deal devastating surprise attacks on unsuspecting targets. Chakra Sensing Technique: By molding his chakra into the appropriate form, Tobirama can locate and keep track of other living beings through their chakra signatures, working through walls and visual obstructions. Tobirama is one of the most proficient sensors, being able to sense chakra signals countries away and detect individual members of clans by their chakra type. Unnamed Kinjutsu: Tobirama can use an unnamed Kinjutsu that lets him send his soul to a target, similar to the Spirit Transformation Technique. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Water Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Kages Category:Duplication Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Ninjas Category:Teleportation Users Category:Undead Category:Humans Category:Necromancers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Acrobats Category:Pressure Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users